Penantian di Musim Dingin
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: ItaKyuu! bagaimana kalau seorang Itachi menunggu seorang Kyuubi ditengah malam musim dingin! dan, setelah empat kali Kyuubi membatalkan janjinya di saat terakhir, apakah yang kelima juga? apa sih alasan pemuda itu selalu ingkar janji? Warn: OOC, aneh, pendek, Fluff... RnR?


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair: Itachi x Kyuubi**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warn: BL, Pendek, OOC, gaje, dll.**_

_**Penantian di Musim Dingin**_

_**#**_

Angin tak bertiup kencang di tempat itu, namun hawa dingin terasa begitu kental. Tak heran, mengingat ini adalah hari ke 26 di musim dingin, dan lagi sekarang juga sudah pukul 10.00. dan tak heran juga kenapa pemuda yang tengah berdiri di bawah lampu taman itu nampak mengginggil kedinginan.

"Hah..."

Ia meniupkan udara hangat melalui mulutnya ke tangannya yang terasa membeku. Merasa apa yang di lakukannya tidak begitu berarti ia pun memasukkan tangannya lagi ke dalam kantong jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Sejenak pemuda berkuncir itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, tapi yang ia dapati hanya ranting-ranting pohon yang bergerak oleh angin, seolah mengejek dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Yah, mana ada pemuda lain yang mau menunggu selama dua jam di musim dingin begini tanpa kejelasan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang atau tidak. Memang saat ini pemuda yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu tidak begitu yakin teman kencannya akan benar-benar datang, mengingat orang yang sedang ia tunggu selalu membatalkan janji.

Mungkin bisa dipastikan orang itu akan mengiriminya pesan singkat mengenai pembatalan kencan malam ini. lagi. tapi entahlah, dirinya hanya ingin menunggu. Siapa tahu angka lima adalah angka keberuntungannya, atau lebih jelasnya kita sebut saja di janji ke lima ini orang itu mungkin akan datang.

Ia mendengus dan mulai berjalan ke kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya lalu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel, berniat menghubungi pemuda yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Mengingat menelphonenya akan percuma karena pemuda yang dimaksud selalu tak mau mengangkat telphone darinya, ia pun lebih memilih mengirim pesan yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan.

Itachi jadi bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah pemuda yang di tunggunya ini hanya mengerjainya saja? Bukannya kalau memang tidak ada niat menerima tawaran kencannya, orang itu tinggal bilang saja tidak bisa dari pada harus membuat dirinya menunggu dengan sia-sia begini?

Hah... sudah lah, lagi pula dirinya juga masih mau terus menunggu kan walau curiga ini hanya kerjaan pemuda itu?

Setelah mengetik beberapa deret huruf, ia pun segera memilih nama 'Kyuubi' sebagai penerima pesan itu. tak lama, balasan dari pesannya pun membuat ponselnya berdering, mengusik keheningan di taman kota tersebut.

_/From: Kyuubi_

_Tunggu 45 menit lagi, kalau tidak mau pulang saja!/_

"Hah..." Itachi mendesah pelan membaca balasan pesan itu. entah dirinya yang terlalu berharap atau apa hingga jadi enggan pulang.

Setelah mengantongi ponselnya kembali, pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia yakin 45 menit lagi dirinya masih di sana ia akan berubah menjadi es batu, jadi lebih baik dirinya menunggu di dalam mobil dan kembali kalau sudah waktunya.

Sebenarnya Itachi bukan orang bodoh yang mau saja di kerjai orang, hanya saja Kyuubi adalah pemuda spesial. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sangat berani menentangnya yang merupakan senior Kyuubi di salah satu Universitas sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Itachi tertarik, masih banyak lagi hal-hal mengesankan yang di lakukan juniornya itu.

Awalnya, Itachi memang sering bertengkar dan mengerjainya, tapi ternyata itu lah yang membuat sang Uchiha selalu mengingat pemuda itu sampai memiliki perasaan lebih. Mungkin benar istilah Cinta dan Benci itu beda tipis. Karena pada dasarnya seorang yang membenci dan mencintai itu sama-sama terus memikirkan sang obyek.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat pemuda itu. sifatnya yang selalu terlihat ambisius terhadap sesuatu tanpa mengenal takut meski harus melawan orang-orang yang jauh lebih kuat. Namun, di baliknya, Itachi tahu Kyuubi adalah pemuda yang baik.

Yah, ia tahu karena dirinya pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana pemuda yang nampak arogan itu menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Mungkin tidak terlalu penting, tapi hal itu menunjukkan kalau Kyuubi adalah seseorang yang begitu peduli sekitarnya.

Apa lagi, kalau mengenai adiknya itu, Namikaze Naruto. bahkan, karena terlalu proktektif orang-orang sampai mengira pemuda itu mengidap Brother Complex.

Hah, tapi semua itu malah terlihat manis di mata Itachi. Tapi jangan pernah kau berkata manis di hadapan pemuda berambut orange-kemerahan itu, atau kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti Itachi.

Lain hal bagi Itachi yang menganggap berakhir di rumah sakit tidak masalah, selain karena ia sadar ia yang sedikit keliru dalam merayu seorang cowok –yah, dia sempat lupa pemuda manis itu cowok –pada akhirnya kejadian itu pula yang membuatnya bisa mengajak Kyuubi kencan. walau dalam kencan pemuda itu tak pernah datang, setidaknya sang Namikaze sulung membukakan jalan untuknya berusaha.

_**BUG!**_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menengok ke kanan kiri saat telinganya mendengar suara berdebam pelan. dan saat itu dirinya melihat semak di seberang kirinya bergerak-gerak pertanda ada sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang –dibaliknya.

Perlahan, Itachi pun berjalan mendekat. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati tangan putihnya menyibak dedaunan di sana dan langsung terdiam saat mendapati pemuda berambut orange-kemerahan menindih seorang pemuda tanggung berambut kuning cerah.

"Kyuu? Naru?" gumam Itachi pelan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dua pemuda di sana yang masih tumpang tindih langsung terdiam membeku. Lalu, secara bersamaan keduanya memiringkan kepala ke arah Itachi dengan gerakkan patah-patah. Membuat sang sulung Uchiha mengerti keterkejutan dua Namikaze tersebut.

Tapi, apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sana? Dan, dalam posisi mencurigakan itu lagi? tidak benarkan kalau duo Namikaze ini pasangan incest?

Kyuubi yang kesadarannya pulih lebih cepat karena rasa gengsinya mengintruksi langsung bangkit dan menarik adiknya untuk ikut bangun. Ia memasang wajah jutek khasnya sambil membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di jeans birunya seolah kejadian barusan bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kak Ita-hmm!..." Naruto hendak menyerukan sesuatu, tapi Kyuubi yang masih awas dan memang waspada akan adiknya yang mungkin akan meneriakkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti ancaman bocah itu sebelum ini, langsung membekap mulut itu kuat sampai empunya kesulitan bernapas.

"Malam ini batal!" ujar-err... bentaknya sambil menggelandang lengan tan sang adik untuk pergi dari sana dan masih menutupi mulut itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto yang masih memandang ke belakang melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terdiam. Bukan nampak terkejut maupun sedih, tapi terlihat seperti tatapan mengintimidasi dengan penuh pertanyaan dengan inti kecurigaan yang ditujukan padanya dan sang kakak.

Apa iya Naruto diam saja, Kak Itachi itu kan orang yang baik. Ia sering di belikan es krim dan coklat setiap kali berkunjung. Lagi pula dia juga sangat mendukung kalau kakaknya itu menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu.

Akhirnya pemuda itu pun menatap sang Kakak tajam sebelum menggigit telapak tangannya dan berlari kembali ke tempat Itachi. Ia berhenti beberapa meter dari pemuda itu dan terdiam sesaat, sekedar mengumpulkan udara ke paru-parunya untuk kekuatan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Kak Itachi! Kak Kyuu menyukaimu! Dia sedang mengujimu sekarang, jadi semang – "

_**DAG! BUAG! PAK! BUG!**_

Dan muncul lah bintang-bintang di atas kepala bersurai pirang dengan beberapa benjolan itu.

_**TAP!**_

Sang pelaku penyerangan mendadak itu menatap tangan putih yang mencengkram pergelangannya. Ia mengankat kepala sekedar mengirimkan deatglarenya kepada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan itu.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Itachi melepas genggamannya dan duduk berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. mengelus surai pirang pemuda itu pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan seringaian memuakkan yang ditujukannya pada Kyuubi sebelumnya.

Apa-apaan Uchiha itu? apa sebenarnya tua bangka ini menyukai adiknya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum hangat.

"Sakit Kak Itachi~ " jawab pemuda itu manja sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

What the hell! Apa adiknya juga menyukai Itachi? Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya dan dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampik telapak tangan sang Uchiha yang hendak menyentuh kepala sang adik.

"Jangan sentuh adikku dengan tangan kotormu!" geramnya dengan mata melotot.

"Kak Kyuu kenapa sih? Kalau cemburu bilang saja!" bentak Naruto tak kalah geram, membuat sang Kakak lagi-lagi mengangkat kepalannya dan bersiap menggeplak bocah itu lagi.

Tapi Itachi lagi-lagi menghentikannya dengan mencengkram pergelangan pemuda itu lalu menariknya ke depan sampai Kyuubi menabrak tubuh Itachi. Tepat sesaat sebelum sang Namikaze hendak melepaskan diri, pemuda itu membekap tubuhnya erat dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Terlalu kuat, sampai membuat tulangnya terasa sakit karena tertekan. Sedang bocah pirang yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP itu menutup matanya dengan cepat karena merasa malu melihat adegan ItaKyuu tersebut.

Itachi yang dapat melirik Naruto dari atas dan tahu bocah itu menutup matanya pun langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kyuubi. Belum sempat Kyuu membentak atau menendang sang Uchiha seperti yang otaknya pikirkan, bibirnya telah di tabrak bibir lain dengan sedikit kasar.

Rasanya, seperti alkohol yang membuat tubuhnya hangat seketika dan membuatnya terasa ingin-err... fly? Tapi seperti juga alkohol yang membuat semua peminumnya mabuk, ciuman itu pun seolah membawa Kyuubi tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya dan hal itu membuatnya membalas lumatan kecil tersebut secara pelan tapi pasti.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Itachi menurunkan pemuda pirang yang tertidur itu dari punggungnya perlahan ke kursi belakang mobil. Ia menatap wajah tan dengan belepotan coklat di sekitar mulutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. perlahan, pemuda Uchiha itu mengusapakan tangannya ke surai pirang Naruto sebelum berujar pelan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup pintu mobil itu dan berjalan ke sisi depan bagian mobil dan mendudukkan diri di jok belakang kemudi. Sekali pemuda itu melirik pemuda lain yang nampak membuang muka ke arah jendela sebelum menyeringai aneh.

Suasana sangat dingin, seorang yang harusnya menjadi penghalang pun juga sudah tertidur, jadi bukan kah ide yang bagus untuk menghangatkan diri dengan cara yang menyenangkan?

"Hey Kyuu, kau mau bercinta denganku?"

_**DAG!**_

Dan mucul lah bintang-bintang di atas kepala pemuda dengan wajah cap sepatu pantofel itu.

_**~~^^Ita-Kyuu^^~~**_

Pagi hari yang indah, angin bertiup pelan, matahari bersinar hangat, dan burung-burung berkicau merdu. Benar-benar indah dan membuat pemuda pirang itu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hah, apa lagi kalau ingat kemarin di traktir es krim sepuasnya, benar-benar sempurna suasana hati bungsu Namikaze itu sekarang.

Kret... krett... Kreett...

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga aksen ke lantai dua mengusik fokus pemuda SMP yang tengah mengikat talinya itu. ia menengok perlahan dan mencoba melihat siapa orang seseorang yang melangkah dengan tekanan berat itu. aneh, di rumah ini kan hanya ada Kakaknya dan dirinya saja. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota dan baru kembali lusa, jadi siapa seorang yang memiliki langkah berat itu? tidak mungkinkan Kakaknya yang kurus itu kan?

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat kaki jenjang itu bukan milik Kyuubi, tapi mata itu makin melotot saat melihat ke sang Kakak tengah di gendong di punggung pemuda itu dengan wajah, eh... blushing?

"Kenapa Kak Kyuu di gendong?" tanyanya di akhiri dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka.

Pemuda Uchiha yang di lempari pertanyaan hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sayang si polos Naruto tidak mengerti arti dari senyum tersebut. Sedang Kyuubi yang juga tak mau menjawab langsung membuang mukanya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajah kesal dengan hiasan pink itu.

Ha, sepertinya penantian di musim dingin Uchiha Itachi selama lima kali itu berbuah hangat dan sangat nikmat ya? Dan, nampaknya mulai sekarang ia juga akan menobatkan kalau angka lima merupakan angka keberuntungannya.

_**The End!**_

_Err... gomen kalau ada yang kecewa karena terlalu berharap fic ini bagus.. hehe, mind to review?_

_Arigatou, Jaa... ;)_

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
